1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to RF (radio frequency) power transmission, modulation, amplification, reception, and demodulation.
2. Background Art
A main objective in the design of high-speed mobile communication transceivers is to enable the transceiver to support as many communication applications as possible, which allows the transceiver to operate over as many major networks worldwide as possible. However, as TX-RX isolation requirements vary from one communication application to another, enabling a worldwide operable transceiver requires meeting the TX-RX isolation requirement of each of the supported communication applications.